Strip Go
by dragonichigo
Summary: Une partie de Go très mais alors très importante se joue en se soir, mais pas n'importe quelle partie: une partie bien particulière et qui est loin, bien loin de se dérouler dans la zone officielle de cette discipline merveilleuse qu'est le Go


**STRIP GO**

* * *

Un affrontement autour du plateau. Un de plus. Mais celui-ci était d'un genre différent, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Nos deux protagonistes siégeaient autour du goban, la mine grave mais déterminé : le désir de vaincre et de dominer l'autre brûlait dans leurs regards, rendant l'atmosphère électrique et étouffante.

- Que dirais-tu de faire, non pas une partie habituelle, mais des séries de capture de pierre sur un 9x9 ? Demanda le plus vieux avec un sérieux déstabilisant au vu de la simplicité de l'exercice.

- Très bien, les conditions ? Riposta avec calme le plus jeune.

- A chaque victoire, le perdant doit… enlever un vêtement, conclus Ogata avec un sourire des plus sadique et prédateur.

-… Euh d-d'accord, bredouilla Isumi en rougissant furieusement mais décidé à vaincre son adversaire du soir, malgré l'écart flagrant de niveaux.

Faisant nigiri puis se saluant respectueusement comme s'ils étaient en partie officielle, les deux joueurs commencèrent la partie avec une prudence plus qu'accrus du fait de la taille du plateau et du style de jeu : c'était des parties relativement rapide et la moindre erreur était synonyme de défaite. La première manche se déroula lentement mais sûrement, tous deux réfléchissant intensément, mais rien ne put empêcher le brun de la perdre, acceptant d'enlever… ses chaussettes !, regardant son partenaire avec un air malicieux quant il le vit esquisser une moue boudeuse parce qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Retenant difficilement un éclat de rire devant l'attitude gamine de son partenaire, Isumi débuta la seconde manche qu'il remporta rapidement, la frustration ayant fait perdre quelque peu ses moyens à notre Ogata national. Souriant, le petit brun accepta de bon cœur que son adversaire enlève aussi ses chaussettes en guise de revanche. La troisième et la quatrième manche se virent aussi remporter par l'inseï et le blond se retrouva délesté de sa cravate de sa cravate puis de sa chemise, de plus en plus mauvais joueur. Déterminé, le plus vieux prit une profonde inspiration et du poil de la bête, gagnant les deux parties suivantes, laissant au final Isumi dans son boxer, à son tour boudeur et rougissant, plus vraiment très sûr de remporter cette partie.

-… J'ai perdu… Murmura le plus jeune, dépité d'avoir perdu la partie suivante, avant de se dire qu'il pouvait gagner autre part et il se fit donc soudain plus aguicheur.

Lui offrant une moue faussement contrite, le petit brun se releva avant de baisser lentement son sous-vêtement et de se rasseoir face à son adversaire, le goban toujours entre eux, une mine innocente au visage, annonciatrice d'un mauvais coup en préparation. Se posant sur ses bras derrière lui, cambré, et écartant impudemment les jambes en murmurant naïvement qu'il faisait décidément bien chaud dans cette pièce, Isumi observa l'air de rien son partenaire qui semblait plus que tendu, peinant même à respirer. Se retenant difficilement de rire, l'inseï posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure et le regarda innocemment, se dandinant légèrement.

- Tout va bien… Seiji-sama ? Bredouilla-t-il avec naïveté.

Grognant, les yeux luisant d'intense frustration, Ogata écarta le goban et bondit sur lui, s'insérant entre ses jambes tout en lui prenant les lèvres avec passion, dominant l'étreinte avec une douce brusquerie. Le plus jeune se soumit de bon cœur, gémissant sourdement d'envie et de plaisir en souriant intérieurement de victoire : c'était lui qui avait gagné la partie au final, puisque son partenaire avait succombé au plaisir et à ses instinct alors que lui continuait de réfléchir malgré la tentation qui se frottait insidieusement contre lui. Oh il ne s'en plaignait pas à vrai dire, bien au contraire : la nuit allait être longue et il était très impatient, lui, le démon et le paradis de Seiji Ogata.


End file.
